¿Correspondidos o No? 24
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: La verdadera forma de Devil Jin aparecio frente a Lili, Alisa y Lars. La batalla se hizo dificil hasta que Zafina otorgo a ambos sus nuevos poderes que lo usaron para derrotarlo, haciendo que la tranquilidad vuelva a la tierra.


¿Correspondidos o No?

**Advertencia:**Muerte del villano y escenas de sangre que no son aptas para todos.

**Capitulo Veinticuatro: Por fin... Reina la Paz en la Tierra**

Miedo. Era la primera palabra que nos vino a la mente luego de ver a Devil Jin totalmente cambiado despues de observar la silueta desde lejos. ¿Recuerdan la vez que nos enfrentamos frente a su persona y nos robo nuestros poderes de una manera nefasta haciendo que gane la batalla? Pues, este mismo se transformo en el monstruo mas repugnante que jamas vimos en nuestras vidas y ocasiono que una gran grieta partiera la pista por la mitad impidiendo manejar con facilidad. Lili dejo el campo abierto para que Alisa (con nuevas baterias, gracias a que Lee Chaolan la reparo de nuevo) y yo nos enfrentemos a esta bestia proveniente del Inframundo a pesar de estar indefensos.

"¿Que vamos hacer, Lars? No tenemos poderes para enfrentarnos a esta nueva clase de especimen diabolico". Pregunto Alisa.

"No te preocupes. En situaciones dificiles, lo unico que podemos hacer es huir como dijo Lili antes de que nos deje". Dije.

"No servira de nada si huimos como cobardes evitando que Devil Jin nos ataque. Hay que encararlo porque dependera de nosotros que la Tierra este salvada". Dijo Alisa, animandome.

"Somos los heroes que el planeta necesita. No podemos estar mucho tiempo parados, mirando como castiga la ciudad sin piedad, debemos actuar ya. ¿Que dices?". Pregunte, agarrando las manos de Alisa.

"Me adivinaste el pensamiento. Esto es a matar o morir, vamos por el". Dijo Alisa y nos pusimos en marcha para pelear contra el.

Por otro lado, Lili regreso al hotel temiendo que podria pasar lo peor para nosotros, Melinda la recibia calurosamente.

"¿Por que regresaste asi de rapido al hotel, Lili? ¿Que paso con Lars? ¿Pudieron reparar a Alisa? Cuentamelo todo". Pregunto Melinda.

"Porque Jin Kazama fue consumido por el Gen Maligno y se transformo en un monstruo siniestro. Mis amigos me dijeron que estamos ante su verdadera forma, capaz de destruir todo lo que este a su paso. Lo bueno es que Alisa fue reparada satisfactoriamente y ahora esta peleando contra la version mas oscura de Jin, junto con Lars". Dijo Lili.

"Entonces, los dejaste solos. Ay, Dios... ¿Que va ser de ellos? Una vez mas estan arriesgando sus vidas con tal de deshacerse del enemigo cuanto antes y eso me preocupa. Me gustaria ser parte de esto, pero no quiero sacrificar mi vida para dejar solo a nuestros mejores amigos. Solo nos queda rezar y esperar que suceda un milagro". Dice Melinda.

"Lili, si Zafina estuviera aqui para dar mas fuerza a los chicos, como si fuera una fuente de apoyo". Dijo Lili.

"¿Hablaron de mi?". Dijo Zafina que aparecio frente a Lili y Melinda.

Mientras tanto, Alisa y yo continuamos peleando contra Devil Jin. La intensidad de la batalla ha ido en aumento a pesar de que el nos ataco en mas de una ocasion, pero no dejariamos que nos venza aunque no contemos con nuestros poderes. Ser expuestos a sus ataques no significa que estariamos debiles; al contrario, los dos mostramos una gran fortaleza que no se igualaba ante ningun otro volviendose nuestro escudo de valor. Solo faltaba que un milagro ocurra con nosotros.

"¡Zafina! ¿Como apareciste?". Pregunto Melinda que se acerco a la astrologa.

"Porque tenia el presentimiento de que el Armagedon esta por darse. Esta clase de monstruo que se apodero de Jin Kazama se convirtio en la prueba para Alisa y Lars y que este momento, el destino los sortea. Esta es la ultima oportunidad que ellos tienen y si no lo aprovechan desde el principio, habra una gran catastrofe que acabara con la tierra". Predijo Zafina.

"¡No puede ser! Esto no puede pasar, debe algo para acabar con la maldad de este monstruo como sea". Dijo Lili.

"Me encantaria colaborar de nuevo, pero ellos deben hacerlo solos, sin ayuda. La ultima vez que se enfrentaron... yo les entregue sus poderes que los convirtieron en "Los Principes del Corazon Eterno" y lo hicieron muy bien a pesar de que Devil Jin jugo sucio con ellos y los derroto quitando todo lo que tenian. Ahora, son chicos normales como ustedes". Dijo Zafina.

"Zafina, ellos sacrifican sus vidas de nuevo a pesar de no tener nada para protegerse. ¿Como es posible que no les das tu magia? Ellos no pueden derrotar al demonio por si solos. Date cuenta que, si ese maquiavelico los derrota, sera nuestro fin y, como tu lo dijiste, habra una gran catastrofe que destruira el planeta. Existe miles de formas para que Lars y Alisa los derroten...". Dice Melinda.

"Claro que existen... Y gracias a que ustedes me convencieron, usare mi telepatia y mi magia para enviarles sus nuevos poderes que les permitira a ambos convertirse en 'Los Principes del Corazon Eterno Legendario'. Primero, debo concentrarme. Alisa... Lars... ¿me escuchan? Soy Zafina". Dijo la astrologa que usa su telepatia.

"Ah, ¿Zafina? ¿Eres tu?". Pregunte, a pesar de que mi cuerpo me dolia mucho.

"Si. Chicos, hay una ultima chance para acabar con Devil Jin. En este momento, sus cuerpos absorberan la energia legendaria que les dara nuevos poderes y que podran transformarse de nuevo. Utilizen los broches que aun funcionan y declamen '¡Corazon Eterno Legendario, Accion!'. Aprovechenlo ahora porque despues... ya no habran mas oportunidades. Mucha suerte". Dice Zafina.

"¿Que esperan? ¿Por que no se ponen de pie para seguir con la pelea?". Pregunto Devil Jin, mientras nos paramos.

"Bien, Lars, ya oimos a Zafina. Por el bien de la tierra, acabemos con esto de una vez. ¿Estas listo?". Pregunto Alisa, para lo cual, afirme usando mi cabeza.

"¡Corazon Eterno Legendario, Accion!". Gritamos al unisono por segunda ocasion.

El vestuario fue el mismo, pero obtuvimos nuevos poderes, distintos al que poseiamos la primera vez que nos convertimos en heroes y nuestras voces se cambiaron por la de unos robots. Ahora somos maquinas asesinas dispuestas a todo con tal de expulsar el Gen Maligno que continua dentro del cuerpo de Jin Kazama. La pelea proseguio con los roles invertidos, Devil Jin recibia mas golpes gracias a la fuerza que nos dio Zafina. Sin embargo, cuando todo indicaba que Devil Jin estaba noqueado, este se descontrolo debido al ataque.

"¿Que le pasa a este enemigo?". Pregunto Alisa.

"No lo se, pero aprovechemos que Devil Jin esta fuera de si para atacarlo y sacar el Gen Maligno antes que vuelva en si". Dije.

Mientras Devil Jin destruia los edificios, Alisa y yo uniamos las armas para formar una cruz del cual una gran bola de energia salida de esta union. El ataque se llamo 'Cruz Eterna Legendaria', la bola impacto fuertemente en el demonio que no pudo defenderse ni soportarlo y termino en el suelo inconsciente.

"Estas acabado, demonio". Dije, mientras descendimos lentamente.

El Gen Maligno desaparecio del cuerpo de Jin que desperto recobrando el conocimiento, mientras que nos acercamos para ver como estaba.

"Jin, ¿estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?". Pregunte.

"Si, estoy bien. Lars, Alisa, gracias por salvar mi vida y por sacrificarse, con tal de proteger la tierra". Dice Jin, mientras lo ayudamos a pararse.

"No nos agradezcas, Jin. Luchaste con tu alter ego que tenia el proposito de conquistar este planeta a su gusto, pero nosotros sacamos todo lo que teniamos y lo expulsamos de tu cuerpo para siempre". Dije, apoyandome en su hombro.

"Chicos, perdonenme por todo lo que les hice contra ustedes. El Gen Maligno me hizo su titere y me obligo hacer cosas malas que no me atreveria hacer. Yo estoy muy arrepentido por las acciones que cometi. Perdonenme". Dijo Jin que, por primera vez, lloro frente a nosotros.

"Jin, llorar no sirve de nada. Mas bien, debes estar feliz porque perdonamos tus errores. Ahora, debes empezar tu vida desde cero". Dijo Alisa.

"Es lo que hare. Me reencontrare conmigo mismo e iniciare una nueva vida. Gracias de nuevo, chicos, adios". Dijo Jin que se despidio de nosotros.

"¡Lars! ¡Alisa! ¡Aqui estamos!". Gritaron Lili y Melinda que llegaron corriendo junto con Zafina para felicitarnos por salvar el mundo.

"Mision cumplida, Zafina. La tierra esta a salvo gracias a nosotros, ya no habra nadie que interrumpa este momento de paz aqui". Dije.

"Mis felicitaciones, protectores. Gracias por darlo todo por salvar la tierra, ya que Jin Kazama volvio a ser el mismo. Todo ha vuelto a su cauce y la paz reina por fin. Ahora, volveran a sus vidas normales, mi trabajo aqui ha terminado". Dice Zafina.

"¿Que les parece si les invito a mi casa a celebrar su triunfo?". Pregunto Lili y no dudamos de aceptar su invitacion.

"Es una estupenda idea, Lili. Zafina tambien ira y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta". Dijo Alisa.

"Esta bien, ire con ustedes aunque no me gusten las fiestas". Dijo Zafina.

"Perfecto, suban a la camioneta de Lars... ¡aqui vamos!". Dijo Lili, contenta.

Finalmente, el Gen Maligno salio del cuerpo de Jin Kazama que volvio a ser el mismo pese a que no sabemos que le deparara el destino. Lo que si sabemos es que en cualquier momento, lo veremos otra vez. Nosotros, en cambio, cumplimos con el cometido de salvar la tierra y ahora volvemos a ser chicos comunes, Alisa proseguira con sus estudios en su escuela y yo... seguire siendo el lider rebelde y carismatico que vive enamorado de la androide que me cambio la vida. Por ahora, Lili nos invito a su casa para celebrar que, al fin, reina la paz en la tierra y que nuestro amor supero todo obstaculo y se hizo mas fuerte que nunca.


End file.
